Second Chances: Find Me Before Morning Comes
by jtbwriter
Summary: Approaching his wife’s birthday, Rick Simon discovers a gift they share has mysteriously disappeared.rnWhen tragedy strikes, he finds only the strength of his love and that of their friends can bring them through. Dedicated to "Kenda", the dean of S&S fi
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Find Me Before Morning Comes.

Approaching his wife's birthday, Rick Simon discovers a gift they share has mysteriously disappeared.

When tragedy strikes, he finds only the strength of his love and that of their friends can bring them through.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

Chapter 1

"Come on, little ball, 100 more points and …."

"Rick!"

"What, oh geez" Crestfallen, Rick watched the silver ball disappear into the hole, then turned around to glare at his brother.

"A.J., what is so important you had to interrupt history?"

"History, you have been trying to break the bank on that machine for 20 years! Puleeze!" A.J. sat at his desk then waited for Rick to calm down.

"All right, you have my attention." Rick sat in his chair and not so patiently waited.

"I just wanted to know what Laurie wants for her birthday. Linda's gotten her something, and I know Mom got her some of that lemon soap from the candle place in San Diego. I wanted to get her something nice too." Rick's irritation faded.

"Thanks, A.J., but you know her, anything her little brother gives her she'll love. Wait a minute, I know what…." Rick leaned back in his chair, feet propped up.

His brother shook his head. "One of these days you're going fall doing that and it isn't going to be pretty."

"A.J., you sound just like Mom, when was the last time I …." Suddenly Rick's chair took an unexpected roll and he started to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" he managed to catch the edge of the desk and haul himself upright as the whole building swayed.

"Rick?" A.J. was white as a sheet. "Is this an earthquake?"

"Yeah, must be." Both men got up and immediately got into the doorway, then realized the movement of the floor had stopped.

Glancing out the windows at the late afternoon sun, A.J. saw people on the street pointing and shaking their heads. "Rick, I think we'd better clear out of here."

Grabbing their jackets and weapons, the brothers quickly left their office and hurried down the stairs, surprised to find cracked walls and several cornices crumbled on the tile floor below.

As they came to the first floor, Rick heard the hubbub of worried people in the lobby. As they joined them A.J. went over and talked to old George the lobby guard.

After a few minutes he came back to Rick. "The penthouse has some damage, but he thinks it'll be all clear soon."

Just then George started telling everyone it was safe to leave the building, and the other tenants started rushing for the exits.

At once Rick "heard" Laurie faintly calling him. "Rick? Darling? Please answer!"

Worried, he saw his transmitter on, and as he and A.J. went out the door, he hit the send button.

"Laurie, sweetheart, are you all right?" A.J. looked at him, then realized he was responding to Laurie.

"Yes, we're okay. I'm on the way to you with Mom and Linda's following me with the kids. There's been a gas leak at the complex so we evacuated." She replied in a relieved tone. "I was worried, Rick. Didn't you hear me?"

Startled, he told her, "Not until just now, darlin'. Where were you when you first called me?"

"Just after we left the condo, I couldn't even pick you up. I don't understand." She sighed worriedly.

Rick had a bad feeling, this was the second time in three days he and Laurie had "trouble" reading each other until they were in fairly close proximity.

Just then he caught sight of her Jeep and Linda's mini-van, and he pointed it out to his brother.

"Here comes the girls and Mom, they had a gas leak at the complex."

"Rick, that wasn't that hard a jolt!" A.J. started to jog toward his wife's car, then Rick quickened his pace and a moment later both Simons were hugging their mother, then Laurie and Linda and the children. He wrapped his arms around Laurie as he kissed her, saying, "I'm glad you were at Mom's, darlin'." She grinned up at him, "I was too, love. You should have seen how fast she hit that doorway, though!"

"Everybody okay?" A.J. asked his wife, taking a wailing Robin from her.

"Yes, honey. He's just a little upset that he didn't get to finish watching his cartoons." Linda smiled with relief as her husband looked Robin in the eye. "Wouldn't you rather see Daddy and Uncle Rick?"

The little boy stopped crying long enough to stare at him, then nodded. "Daddy come home?"

"No, but we'll go to Uncle Rick's and see the horses, how about that?"

Ricky looked up at his grandmother, "You're coming too, aren't you Grandma? You can see me and Ceci ride!"

"Well, I think that would be a lot of fun, Ricky, how about it son?" Cecilia looked over at her oldest.

"I think that's a good idea, Mom. Let's go!"

On the way to the ranch, Rick called first Robbie and Ramona, then Ian and Robin on their transmitters to check on them.

Robin was the first to pick up. "Pop, are you and Uncle A.J. okay? I keep getting a disconnect at the office."

Filling her in on the earthquake damage, he found that Ian had checked their house out and found no damage beyond a surface crack or two. "Pop, the news says that it was a 4.0, that's not that strong."

"Maybe for us ex-Californians, it isn't." he chuckled.

After Robin promised to call Robbie for them, Rick ended the transmission to find Laurie had called Oscar and Rudy and they were on their way to meet them at home.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I want to talk to them about us not reading each other right now." He admitted, then felt her put an arm around him.

"Thank you, Rick. I've never taken what we have for granted, but if it was to go away….." She put her head against his shoulder.

He stole a glance at Laurie, then saw the love in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Angel, I'm the one who's grateful I've been able to hear you when you need me. I don't ever want you to be unprotected."

"As long as I have you, I'm safe." She kissed his cheek, then sighed contentedly as he pulled her against him.

"Always, Laurie." He promised, then laughed as a familiar figure opened the gate to their driveway.

"Right on time, darlin', your father's always around when I'm just about to get fresh!"

"Well, there's always tonight!" she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, when did you notice you couldn't hear Rick, missy?"

Rudy had cornered Laurie after dinner, concerned about the two times she couldn't "hear" Rick when she needed to reach him.

"Last week, I didn't pick him up until he was around the corner, Rudy. Could it be one of my medications?" she asked as he took the blood pressure cuff off her arm.

"I don't think so, honey, but we'll check them out. Your blood pressure's normal, I'll take a look at Rick next." He added, setting his medical bag on their bedroom table.

"Thanks, Rudy. You don't know how worried I was about not getting a hold of him today, I was scared something had happened to him or A.J." she explained somberly.

"You did the right thing in heading for the office, missy. We'll find out what's going on." Rudy embraced Laurie. "Now I want to know what our birthday girl wants for her day."

"Well, my favorite fishermen could catch some fish for tacos, and we could barbeque some steaks, but I just want to have you and Dad and all my family around me for my birthday." She grinned, then beamed as Rick and Oscar came to the door.

"Hey, Dad, did Ricky and Robin wear you out?" Laurie teased, then hugged both men.

"I think they're running on super fuel those two!" he joked, his eyes darting to Rudy as he made some notes.

"What do you think, Rudy?" Rick asked, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know; Laurie's heart rate and pulse are normal, her blood pressure is good. I'm going to check her medications, see if anything is blocking her from reading you or vice versa." The doctor added, giving Laurie a reassuring smile.

"Good idea, Rudy. " Oscar nodded, then said "Rick's getting ready to close up the barn, do you need any eggs for the morning, honey?"

"Yes, I want to make a breakfast quiche, plus Linda says the boys really prefer scrambled eggs." She replied, accepting her father's help in getting up.

"Thanks, Dad. Only time I feel my age is when my knees start creaking." she laughed, then hugged all three men as a concerned look passed between them.

"It's not that bad, guys. I'm all right, I'm like wine, I get better with age." Laurie quipped, then giggled as Rick put his arms around her.

"See how my Peter Pan thinks, she'll never be any different to me!" he gloated, then kissed her.

"Come on, Oscar, let's give these lovebirds some privacy." Rudy chuckled, then the two friends left as Laurie nuzzled her husband's neck.

"You say the nicest things, darling. You're the one who makes me young." She whispered.

Rick brought his lips to hers, and for a long moment he savored her kisses, only to be interrupted by Mike's barking at the door.

"Darlin'." Rick parted his mouth from hers reluctantly. "Let me see who's at the door, then I'll get the eggs from the barn and we can close up for the night."

Sighing, Laurie gave Rick her hand and as they came in to the living room, found Robbie and Ramona with two sleeping children in tow.

"Pop, I'm sorry to come so late, but the power's out in town." Their son said sheepishly, as Ramona hugged her in-laws.

"I told him we should call, Mom, but…"

"But nothing, darling. I'd be upset if you two didn't come." Laurie chided Ramona. "Come on, let me make you some dinner, I bet you're hungry."

Robbie grinned. "At least Andy and Lala had something to eat before the electricity went out."

Rick stole a look at his wife, seeing how happy she was that her son and Ramona were there. "Sweetheart, I'm going to get the eggs for Chez Simon. Anything else?"

She turned, then winked as she quietly replied, "Only you."

"Well, angel, you can have me in about 30 minutes." He smirked, leaving the room.

The next day Rick reveled in breakfast with their family, and in seeing how much fun Laurie had with the kids. Teaching them how to feed the chickens, taking Ricky and Andy and Ceci on a ride, he couldn't help but be sorry when the building management of their office called. Hanging up the phone, he went to find A.J..

"No, Andy, you can't go riding tomorrow with Ricky, we're going home in a while. Maybe this weekend for Grandma's party, would you like that?" A.J. saw the expression suddenly brighten on his son's face, then the same look appeared on his nephew's.

"Uncle A.J., that would be fun. We could put on a show for Grandma, it would make her happy!" Andy turned to his cousin. "We can be knights like Uncle Ian!"

"Yeah, with swords and stuff!" Ricky puffed out his chest, and his father had a hard time not laughing.

"Well, that's a good idea, Grandma likes brave knights." A.J. put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"She sure does, Papa. That's why she loves Grandpa." Ricky bragged.

A.J. heard a stifled "huh?", then saw Rick in the doorway.

"Speaking of Grandpa…." A.J. nodded at his brother, then Ricky and Andy launched themselves at Rick.

"Did you guys have fun with your Grandma today?" he asked, picking them both up in a hug.

As both boys launched into a colorful accounting of riding with Ceci, then feeding the horses, A.J. exchanged smiles with Rick.

"Well, I think she has some treats in the kitchen for you two cowboys, why don't you see what she's got?"

Rick grinned, then had to step out of the way as Andy and Ricky made a beeline for the door.

"They're so funny, A.J.. I'm almost glad for the quake, having all of you here. I'm just sorry the building will be reopening tomorrow." He said, then A.J. chuckled.

"I still can't think of Laurie as a Grandma, she always looks the same to me. When you two were married, I knew it was for keeps, but still…"

"I know." Rick didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "She's my fountain of youth. I get scared every now and then that I haven't taken better care of Laurie. I don't ever want to lose her."

"Rick, you know better than that." A.J. shook his head. "You spoil her and she does the same for you. Linda even says the same thing, course after I've made breakfast or cleaned up the kids for her." He added in an amused tone.

"You're right." Rick sighed, "I do set a good example for you, little brother." Ducking the sofa pillow A.J. flung at him, he picked one up and was about to fire it back as two voices echoed in unison.

"A.J…."

"Rick…."

"Yes, sweetheart." Rick turned and saw their wives standing in the living room doorway. Laurie just laughed as Linda chided "Guys, no fighting in the living room, save it for outside, okay?"

"Yes, dear." A.J. got up and enfolded Linda in his arms, as Rick went and picked Laurie up.

"What does my lady want?" he asked, then smirked as she blushed. "I can think of lots of things, but right now, how about some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Rick answered, then kissed her.

"Eweeew, yuck." A loud noise sounded in back of them, and turning Rick tried not to laugh at Andy and Ceci staring at them.

"What's yuck?" a familiar voice said at the back door, and Laurie immediately squealed, "Temple!"

"Hey, buddy!" Towne and Temple Brown came into the room through the kitchen, and immediately Laurie hugged both their friends, then squealed at the sight of Ron and Abby Johnson.

"I've missed you so, when did you get in?"

"An hour or two ago. We came straight from the airport." Towne chimed in, throwing an arm around Rick.

Just then Joey came running in with Ricky in tow. "Mom, Ricky wants to show me a surprise in the barn, can we go see?"

Abby and Temple shot a look at Rick, then Abby smoothly said, "Of course, Joey. Laurie?"

"Sure, buddy, I've been wanting him to see Tommy, come on guys." She and Abby led the children outside.

"Whew, Abby to the rescue." Rick pretended to wipe sweat from his face.

"You are so corny, Rick. Okay, I got it, you want to see?" Temple teased him, then pulled a bag from behind her back. Spilling the contents onto the sofa, she showed the four men a watered blue silk blouse and skirt, then a warm cotton pantsuit in a jade color, with two pair of shoes to match.

Rick was pleased with her selections. "Thanks, Temple. They look just like you described."

"You're welcome, but this …Rick I think you and Rudy should have been designers. " Temple added, lifting a velveteen case from under the clothing.

Opening it up, A.J. was properly impressed by the heart-shaped deep green and blue pendant on a silver chain, with matching earrings and bracelet.

"See, the stones light up only in the back to show the transmitter's on." Rick hit the stem and the light illuminated the jewels so they sparkled.

"About time, Rick. I don't know how many times she's busted the chain or stem on her transmitter." A.J. grinned.

"What I like is that it matches her rings." Temple smiled at Rick. "She's going to love them, Rick."

"I hope so, she was so cute with my birthday, I want her to have a special day." He said quietly, then looked bemused as Temple wiped her eyes.

"I do too, pal. I've missed her. I promise, no more running to Los Angeles and back. I'm only going to tape shows once a month from now on."

Towne pulled his wife into a hug. "That's my girl. Ron and I will be able to finally finish Joey's jungle gym."

"And I'll help." Rick chuckled. "I'm pretty handy with a hammer and nails."

"Yeah, handy pounding his thumbs." A.J. ragged, then jumped up and hid behind Towne as his brother pretended to chase him angrily around the room.

Excited voices interrupted the horseplay as Ricky and Joey ran in, "Dad, Dad, Mom and Auntie Laurie said to get you, something's wrong at Uncle Towne's house."

"Something's wrong?" Towne instantly turned serious as A.J. asked his son, "What did Auntie see?"

"We were chasing Mike who was chasing a rabbit, and Auntie Laurie and Auntie Abby rode after us, then when we came to the creek, we saw a truck at the house. Auntie Laurie told us to run back here and tell you, cause she said you hadn't been home yet so you shouldn't have people over." Ricky panted.

Rick paled, then "called" out to his wife, "Laurie?"

"Rick!" Laurie answered him, hearing him faintly as she saw the front door open of her friends house.

"Laurie, we've got to get out of here, I don't have my gun." Abby whispered, then anger took hold of both women as they saw various items of furniture already loaded in the back of the delivery truck. Laurie started toward the house. "Hello?" she yelled, then realized her mistake as a big, brutish-looking man came out of the front of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing there?" Laurie fought down the terror in her heart, seeing the man standing in the Brown's doorway.

"We're moving some furniture as we were told, ma'am." The big man returned nervously, then another voice, eerily familiar , came out of the home. "Who's out there?

Abby yanked at Laurie's arm, feeling they were in danger. "Well, got to be going." Abby said, then both of them started to edge back to their horses.

Seeing the first robber take a step toward her, Laurie dropped all pretense and ran toward Brick, yelling to Mike, "Go home to Daddy." Abby vaulted on to her horse Tony and took off, not seeing Laurie stumble then climb on to Brick.

Moments later the dog was streaking toward the ranch as the women rode, then heard a shout from behind them. "Stop them, don't let those two get away!"

Terrified, Laurie urged Brick on, but she had only ridden a few feet when she felt something whiz past her face. Suddenly she heard a yelp, then saw Mike go down. "Mike, go to Daddy". She screamed, then saw him get up and limp off. Lowering her head, she jerked the reins to spur Brick on when a loud report went off, then she felt something hit her shoulder. Abby whirled her mount around, then rode back toward her.

"Laurie!" She screamed, then a second shot startled Tony and he threw Abby hard to the ground.

When she hit, the wind was knocked out of her and she lay motionless. Laurie fell too but managed to land on her seat, then scrambled onto her feet, trying to get to her friend's side.

"Abby" she screamed then "called", "Rick, help us, we've been shot!"

"No you don't, Mrs. Simon!" that voice sounded again, then someone tackled her from behind, knocking the wind out of her.

Before she could get up, a hand was over her mouth and she was dragged up off the ground.

"No!" she uttered a muffled protest, only to feel her arms yanked behind her. She saw a man coming at her, then the voice she knew from somewhere came again.

"Let's get out of here, sooner or later she'll be missed." Jeff? No, it couldn't be Jeff from the Center? she thought, dismayed. "What about the other one?" the big man yelled.

Twisting in her assailants grasp, she struggled in vain as she heard him laughing. "Forget her, she's dead. You are a fighter, Mrs. Simon. I'm sorry to do this, but I need you to stay quiet so we can get out of here."

Laurie froze, wanting to scream, then a cloth was over her mouth, something sickly sweet in her nose.

Dizzily she thought "Chloroform…" then everything went dark.

"Laurie! Abby!"

Rick called their names loudly as A.J. drove the Jeep over the paved driveway toward Temple and Towne's home. Already Ron had put in a call for back-up from Robbie, who had also radioed Rob Gomez in Silver Rock.

As they approached the creek, a barking noise and hoofbeats brought the vehicle to a screeching halt.

"Mike!" Rick was out of the jeep and running toward his dog, who was laying on the ground while Brick and Tony seemingly stood guard over him.

"Good boy, good dog!" he choked, seeing the pleading look Mike gave him as he picked him up. Giving a pat to both horses, he told A.J., "Call Rudy, Mike's been shot, I think someone just grabbed Laurie and Abby."

Taking the wheel of the Jeep, he slapped Tony and sent him to the barn as A.J. climbed on Brick and took Mike back to the ranch. Ron and Towne got back into the vehicle and drove at full speed toward the Brown's house.

As they approached, they saw Abby laying on the ground, and Ron immediately jumped out and ran to her.

"Abby!" he cried, then the sound of a flooded engine caught Rick's ears.

Seeing Abby sitting up and reaching for her husband, Rick focused his attention on the truck still parked in front of his friend's home.

"Towne?" he said tensely. "Pull it in front then let's move." The former detective growled.

Rick gunned the Jeep in front of the truck, then he and Towne leaped out and stuck their guns through the windows of the cab, taking the lone driver by surprise.

"Freeze!"

"Don't shoot, please don't shoot…..It wasn't my idea!" the man blustered, then yelled with pain as Towne hauled him out of the truck and threw him against the side.

"Where is she, where's Mrs. Simon?"

"I don't know, man, I swear. Jeff took her and drove off. I'm just the wheel man, that's all. I didn't hurt her." A scared look crossed the robber's face as Ron ran up to him, snarling, "You're lying, Abby says she saw them carry her off. If you don't tell us, you're going to fry for kidnapping and burglary and attempted murder all by your lonesome!"

"Ron." Rick came up behind him, then put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Instantly the chief of detectives simmered down. "Is Abby all right?" Rick asked worriedly.

"I think she just got the wind knocked out of her, Tony threw her when this lowlife fired at them." Ron told him, then Rick stared at their prisoner.

"Who are you, and who's this Jeff, is he the one who kidnapped my wife?"

"Uh, I'm Carl Randolph, yeah, he drugged her cause she fought him, then he put her in his jeep and drove off, but I don't know where, honest!" now the guy was sweating. "Jeff's from around here, I only met him through some guy in jail."

"Listen, you're going to tell us everything, or like my friend said." Rick stared at him, "You'll be lucky if you do end up in the chair."

Rick threw the man at Towne, who used his belt to secure the now cringing robber, then helped Ron get a tearful Abby into the jeep. "Rick, Laurie was trying to get to me, then this guy grabbed her and put something over her face. I saw him put her in a jeep, then take off." She choked.

"It's okay, Abby, we'll find her. Let's get you home." Rick tried to comfort her.

All the way back to the ranch, Towne and Ron hounded Randolph for information, but got very little out of him other then he was terrified of what "Jeff" would do to him if he told anything else.

Rick was heartened to find Robbie and Sheriff Gomez already at the house, and Rob took charge of Randolph, promising to find out "who" the guy was in jail. Rudy took charge of Abby, then seeing that she was just bruised, persuaded her to lay down in the guest room.

"Pop, this Jeff, it couldn't be the new guy at the Cultural Center, could it?" Robbie asked, then Rick blanched.

"Son, you might be onto something; Rob, can you call the Chief and see if that Jeff, what's his name?"

"Fischer, Pop, Jeff Fischer, wait a minute, his twin brother is also the new trainee at the sheriff's station in Window Rock!" Robbie exclaimed, then Rob shook his head.

"Guys, I hope you're wrong, cause if you aren't…he could be the "guy" Carl Randolph is talking about. We'll have to be real careful not to let it slip we suspect them."

Easier said then done, Rick decided that night, pacing in the living room while Oscar manned the phone and Ron and Towne looked at maps of the caves in the area. Temple and Linda had taken the children to A.J.'s in Phoenix, so the guys could concentrate on finding Laurie. Cecilia insisted on staying to take care of Abby and to wait for word on her daughter-in-law.

As every hour passed, Rick's worry increased. He couldn't reach Laurie at all, and to make matters worse, Oscar had had to tell him something that left him enraged.

"Son, I got a call from Gregson yesterday, since Laurie has been a "retired agent" for over five years, we can no longer use the long-range locater to turn her watch on or find her position." Oscar put his hand on Rick's shoulder, then gripped it firmly as he blustered, "no, they can't be so, Oscar, you can't…"

"I'm sorry, Rick. The Secretary and I are not exactly on speaking terms since that incident with the plane two years ago." The older man sighed, then Rick saw his reddened eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry, too. You've been…I've never needed your help in handling this more." he admitted, then hugged Oscar.

"And I won't let you down, son. My girl, if we only knew if she was all right. Wait a minute, check your watch, Rick."

As Rick looked at his transmitter, he suddenly got an idea. "A.J.? Robbie?"

Both men came to his side then he held out his wrist, pointing to the darkened watch light.

"What if we all turn our watches on, Dad. Isn't there a chance we can still activate Laurie's watch by remote?"

"Let's find out? Rudy?" Oscar got up from the dining room table, then intercepted the doctor as he came out of the guest room.

As the five men worked, Laurie slowly regained conciousness.

At first she thought she was still asleep, her eyes wouldn't open, and when she tried to open her mouth…

God, no, she was dead.

Then she realized her arm was throbbing, and slowly she was aware that she was alive, with her wrists and ankles tied with rope, and a gag in her mouth.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" she wondered, then tried to turn her head and found she was blindfolded.

Laurie wanted to be sick, her equilibrium was never good when her eyes were closed, and only able to breathe through her nose, then she remembered, Abby, no….

"I'm glad to see you awake, Mrs. Simon."

Startled, she heard a voice to the side, then a hand touched her face, loosening the gag from her mouth.

"Here, have a drink of water." A cup was held to her mouth, and she choked on the first mouthful, then managed to hold down a few sips.

As the cup was moved away from her lips, Laurie managed to gasp, "Thank you. Abby, is she all right? Where am I?"

"I don't know, but you're not far from home. You're safe as long as I get what I want." That voice, it was Jeff Fischer from the library.

"Please, you can have whatever you want, only let me go, please. My arm hurts." Her voice wobbled, as she tried not to beg.

"Yes, ma'am, I tried to patch it up as best I could. I'll take you home, as soon as the sheriff pays my price. In the meantime, you'll remain my guest. Now, I'm going to let you rest, then in the morning you can talk to your husband and convince them to do as I say." Fischer's voice had a determined edge, then Laurie felt his hand on her face again.

"No, please, I promise not to scream. I'll be sick if you put the gag back in." She hated begging, but she felt ill.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon. I'm not taking any chances, but I'll try to make you more comfortable." The man hesitated, then pulled the gag up over her mouth,

"Close your eyes, and I'll untie your blindfold. Keep them closed until I tell you to."

Nodding, Laurie did as he said, then felt the cloth drop away. A moment passed, then Fischer's voice sounded. "Okay, you may open them. Nothing to see in the dark anyway." He chuckled, then said, "I'll be back."

As his steps faded away, Laurie opened her eyes, then uttered a muffled gasp as she saw stars.

Stars in the sky, through a crack in the roof of some kind of rock ceiling.

"God, no." she was in a cave of some kind, like when she was kidnapped on their first anniversary.

"Rick, please hear me, I'm scared." She "cried" out, then was reduced to tears when she heard a faint response.

Not in her mind, but from her watch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Laurie?" Rick called again, then heard a faint tapping noise. It took a minute, but a smile soon crept across his face. Thank God he still remembered Morse code.

"Dad, she's alive, she's scared but alive. She's tied up in a cave someplace near here. Wherever she is, she can see the stars through a crack in the roof. She's asking about Abby."

As Oscar and the others listened, Rick said, "Darlin, we'll find you, don't be scared. Abby's all right, just had the wind knocked out of her. She's so worried about you. Tell me, is Jeff Fischer the one who took you?"

Laboriously Laurie tapped her forefinger against the transmitter. "Yes, Rick, he's the one. He says he's going to keep me until he gets what he wants. He says he's going to let me talk to you in the morning, so he'll get what he's after." She paused, then was heartened when Rick told her, "Sweetheart, I'll wait for his call, but in the meantime, do you know what he wants?"

"No, darling. At least Abby's all right, did you stop them from taking Temple and Towne's stuff?" she asked.

"Yes." Rick wanted to laugh, even in nightmarish circumstances, his wife was thinking of someone else.

"We caught the big man who helped grab you, he was trying to drive the truck with their furniture and valuables away when we got there. His name's Carl Randolph. Did Fischer mention him?"

"No, Rick. Do you think that's what Fischer wants? Him?" Laurie was puzzled when Rick answered, "No, we think he wants something else. I'll ask Rob if he can get anything else out of Randolph. Meantime, we're trying to track your position down. We'll be there before you know it."

"I'm waiting. I love you." She tapped out, then teared up again as he whispered, "I love you too, my brave girl. We'll find you and bring you home safe."

Suddenly Laurie heard a scurrying noise and turning quickly to see what it was, snagged the gag around her mouth on the rock she was tied to. Taking advantage of the rough hewn surface, she rubbed her face up and down and succeeded in pulling the material off her mouth.

Taking deep breaths, she managed to wriggle her wrists up enough to aim her voice at her transmitter.

"Rick, I managed to pull the gag off my mouth, can you hear me?"

Relieved, Oscar replied over his transmitter, "Honey, it's Dad, we can hear you. Are you all right?"

"Just a graze wound from when they knocked me off Brick. Oh, Dad…." At once she remembered Mike's wounding.

"They shot Mike, is he all right?"

Oscar fought down his anger as Rick went rigid with fear, she was shot?

"Yes, he's going to be fine, he'll help us find you, baby. Where did they shoot you?"

"My shoulder, Dad. Fischer put a bandage on it, but it hurts. I'll be okay, just…" she swallowed hard as she heard a rustling noise. "Just hurry, Dad. There's something that keeps moving around here in the dark. I'm afraid."

Rick knew how much it cost her to say that. "Sweetheart, we'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay as still as possible."

Just then Robbie came in, "Pop, Rob says Fischer left a message and a walkie-talkie at the sheriff's station. Supposedly Jake found it on the counter, Rob thinks he put it there itself, he's going to check to see if there are any other fingerprints."

"Good work, son, now I've got your mother on her transmitter…" Rick didn't even get to finish his sentence at the look of relief on Robbie's face.

Laurie was trying to not to look for glittering eyes or slithering figures in the dark when she heard her son's voice, "Mama?"

"Robbie, oh darling!" she replied softly, trying not to break down.

"Mama, are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Rick put a hand on Robbie's shoulder, urging him to sit down, and handed him his watch. As the deputy spoke to his mother, the phone rang and Rick went to answer it.

"Simon Residence." Rick made a quick motion to his brother, who immediately hit a button on the call trace machine Robbie had set up.

"Mr. Simon?"

Rick quessed it was Fischer. "Speaking, who is this?"

"Never mind who I am, I have something you want, the sheriff has something I want. I'm interested in making a trade."

Rick was angered by the careless way the man spoke about "something". "If by something you mean my wife, where is she?"

"She's alive and well for now, but she won't be unless you do exactly as I say. Do we deal?" the voice had a harder edge.

Rick stole a look at his son, who had whispered a warning to Laurie and was now silent.

"Yes, but first I want to talk to Laurie. No deal if I don't talk to her." He told the caller harshly.

"Of course, Mr. Simon. I left a walkie-talkie and a message addressed to you at the sheriff's office. Have your son pick it up and bring it to your home. I have someone watching your place and they will alert me if you attempt to trace my whereabouts or the location of Mrs. Simon. Turn it on at 8 am this morning, and you will be able to speak with her. Afterwards I will tell you what I want and where you are to deliver it. Do you understand?"

Rick flinched at the mention of someone watching the place. "Yes, but Mrs. Simon had better be all right or you won't be able to hide anywhere from me."

"I'll call you at 8 am, Mr. Simon. No tricks, or I'll bury her alive." Click.

Hearing a dial tone, Rick looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am. "Robbie, let me talk to your mother, can you check to see if we got a trace?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Mom, I love you." He told her emotionally, then handed the watch to his father. "I'll go get that walkie-talkie too."

"Thanks, son." Rick cleared his throat, knowing he had to stay focused on getting his girl back.

"Laurie, sweetheart, I just got a call from Fischer, he's going to let me talk to you at 8 am."

He continued to talk to his wife, at times spelled by Oscar or Rudy, both concerned about the icy cold conditions she was in. "Rick, she wants to make sure Abby's all right, I'll let her talk to her for a moment." Rudy told him, his face drooping with fatigue.

As soon as the former detective took the transmitter in hand, she burst into tears. "Laurie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you get near the house." Abby cried.

"No, no, Abby, I'm the one who's sorry. We were both so mad, I should have backed off when you said to. Are you all right? They said you were dead." Laurie sniffed.

"No, buddy, I just hit the ground hard, that's all. The guys are going to find you, and I'm going to sit on you once we get you home. No more heroics for you!" Abby insisted, then managed a smile as Laurie snorted. "Me, you're just as bad, Abby. You're going to stay with us and I'll teach you and Joey how to ride better!"

A couple of hours later, weariness sunk in for all of them. Rick could hear the exhaustion in Laurie's voice. "Rick, any idea of where I am yet?"

Suddenly Rick got a startling thought. "No, darlin', but, can you hear any traffic noise or freeway sounds?"

"No, it's completely silent, except for the wind I've only heard Fischer's voice, darling. Wait a minute, someone's coming." Laurie was silent, then a minute later another voice was heard over the transmitter. "All right, Mrs. Simon, close your eyes."

Rick tensed, then heard a rustling sound.

"Well, Mrs. Simon. Did you rest well?" There was something about the voice, it was different, yet the same.

"No, I felt so sick, I thought I was going to throw up. Please, may I have some water?" Laurie's voice was raspy, and Rick ached knowing she was so miserable.

"All right, Mrs. Simon." There was a fumbling noise, then his wife's gentle "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am. I see why so many people are worried about you. Don't worry, you'll be home in time for dinner." There it was again, a sincerity that was missing from Fischer the night before.

Unless…..

"Laurie…" Rick tried calling to her, then was startled to hear an answer.

"Rick! Darling, I hear you!"

"Sweetheart, listen. Ask whoever it is when you can talk to your husband." Rick needed to make sure.

"Please, when can I talk to my husband?" Laurie asked pitifully.

"Talk to your,…oh yeah, I did promise you could speak to him. Well, uh, it won't be long, Mrs. Simon. Now the man's tone was uncertain, and Rick knew the way to locate Laurie before the 8am call.

"I just wish I knew what you wanted from us, if it's money…" Abruptly she was cut off.

"No, we don't want your money, Mrs. Simon. We'll let him know what we want. Just relax, now, and I'll be back."

Again there was a rustling noise, then a muffled "No!" and Rick saw Oscar jump to his feet as if to rush to his daughters aid.

"Sorry, Mrs. Simon, if you're uncomfortable. Give me no trouble, and I'll undo the blindfold." Came the stern reply.

As Ron and Towne came into the room, Rick signaled to them and they all listened as a moment later the man's voice faintly said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

As the footsteps faded away, A.J. swore, then seeing his brother's startled look , fumbled "Rick, I'm sorry, but I can't stand to hear her treated like that."

"That's okay." Rick embraced him, then added "I know now how to get to Laurie without letting on to Fischer and his brother we suspect them."

"Guys, we've got something better then that." Towne grinned at the two Simons. "We've got the coordinates of where Fischer's got Laurie. Too much iron in the rock for the exact location, but we know she's within a mile of Window Rock"

"Sweetheart, did you hear that?" Rick spoke into the transmitter, then heard Laurie tapping out a reply.

"I love you, and my Dad and our friends, too!"

"That's my girl, now we'll be there in just a little while, just hold on for me, please?"

"Yes, Rick." She sent back.

"Okay, we're in business!" Rick told the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick nervously waited for Robbie to return with the walkie-talkie and the sealed message from Fischer. He was certain that Fischer's brother was the new voice heard over his wife's transmitter, and he was equally aware that his plan could fail if either brother suspected they had located the area Laurie was in.

"He's back, Rick." A.J. opened the front door for his nephew, who immediately rushed in with a small bag.

"Here it is, Pop. Rob's going to call us the minute Dennis comes back in."

"Thanks, son." Rick saw the anxious look on Robbie's face, then grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to have her home in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Pop." Robbie enveloped his father in a hug, then Rick opened the bag.

He found a small standard walkie-talkie, and put it carefully on the coffee table. Opening the small white envelope, he saw a small typed note.

_At 8am, you will turn on the walkie-talkie, at which time you will be able to speak briefly with your wife._

_Then you will call the sheriff's office and request that Sheriff Gomez retrieve the silver box which is in the vehicle seized at the Brown's home. He will release this box to you, then you will go and pick it up, then return home and turn on the walkie-talkie at 10am for further instructions. No further contact or tracing for the police or your wife will die._

"What the…son, did Rob take all the stuff out of the truck when he took Randolph in?"

"Yes, Pop. But he was puzzled by a couple of things Aunt Temple said weren't theirs." Robbie frowned, then he grabbed the phone. Punching in a number, he waited a moment, then said, "Rob, are you by yourself?"

"Robbie, how did you know Jake Dennis wasn't here?" The sheriff 's tone was puzzled.

"Cause we just heard him on Mom's transmitter, he went to check on her. He didn't know about Mom's being told by Fischer she could talk to Pop." Robbie explained. "Pop has an idea, while he talks to Mom, I can go in and when Fischer leaves, get her out."

"Well, he's not back yet, tell me what I can do." Rob asked.

As the hours dragged on, Rick sent his son to the backside of the hills overlooking Silver Rock, telling him, "Wait outside until you see him leave, Robbie. If you hear him threatening her, though, move in!"

Just then Oscar called in on A.J.'s transmitter. "We're in position. Ron is at the canyon entrance and Joe is waiting for Robbie at the summit. Towne will radio us if Dennis doubles back past the turnoff from town."

Laurie found herself dozing fitfully while waiting for Fischer to make his appearance, the cold and damp making it hard for her to sleep. A sudden coughing fit drove her to try rubbing the gag off again, and finally she snagged it on a sharp piece of rock, cutting her cheek in the process. Ignoring the sharp pain, she jerked her face up, pulling the scarf off her mouth.

"Rick, I got it off!" she gasped, then heard him respond thankfully, "Sweetheart, take a deep breath, it's almost eight now. As soon as he lets me talk to you, I'll be there. I love you my brave girl."

"I love you too, darling." She whispered, her courage renewed by his words, then heard footsteps. "Someone's coming."

"Close your eyes, Mrs. Simon." Rick heard what he knew was Fischer's voice now, then the intake of breath that told him his wife was being blindfolded.

"Remember, angel, just do as he says." He " reminded" her.

Turning on the walkie-talkie, he listened as Fischer said "Mr. Simon, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, where's my wife?" Rick tried to stay calm, then he listened as Fischer told Laurie, "All right, Mrs. Simon, here's your husband."

"Rick, it's me." He wanted to smile at the "me" as he replied, "Laurie, darlin', are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Rick. It's so cold, though. Please give him whatever he wants, I want to come home." She sniffed.

"I promise, sweetheart." He replied, meaning every word.

At once Fischer came back on the device. "All right, Mr. Simon. I've kept my end of the bargain. You go do your part. I'll call you at 10am. If you don't have what I want, it'll be the last time you hear from me or your wife."

Abruptly there was static.

Immediately Rick turned his transmitter up, then heard something gave him a chill.

"Well, Mrs. Simon, I think this is the end of the road for you and I. See this?" Fischer's voice held a menacing tone..

"No, you said I could go home, you're going to blow me up?" Laurie's voice was panicky.

Rick frantically got up. "A.J., we have to go now, he's going to kill her." Just then Rudy came in from the guest room where Mike was. "You'll have to go without Mike, son. That leg just isn't healed …."

He froze in mid-sentence as Rick turned his transmitter up.

"No, my dear. This is only if your husband doesn't give me what I want. If he does, I'll leave him the directions to this cave in your mailbox, in plenty of time to rescue you. If he doesn't….well."

Rick grabbed his jacket and was out the door, followed by A.J.. "Wait, Rick, we'll take my car, get down in the back in case Dennis is watching!"

Reluctantly Rick disappeared into the back of A.J.'s sports car, then as he closed the rear door, he yelled to Rudy, "Call the guys, tell them to back up Robbie, I'm on my way!"

The older man nodded then closed the door and turned on his transmitter, only to hear Oscar already telling Robbie, "Don't wait for Joe, wait until he leaves then get Laurie out of there."

As they raced toward the entrance to Blackhawk Canyon, where Laurie's signal was coming from, Rick listened with growing anger as Fischer seemingly decided to terrorize his wife.

"Of course, Mrs. Simon, you could decide to go with me, I'd enjoy having you with me to spend all the money we've earned. But, I don't think my associate would appreciate being a third wheel. Instead, you'll have a few hours to figure out how much your husband loves you." Again he laughed, then a series of beeps went off.

"There you go, my dear. I gave you 3 hours, because you have been such good company. But, just in case." Rick cringed as he heard Laurie struggling with Fischer.

"No trouble now, Mrs. Simon, or I might forget to give your husband the right directions. Au revoir!"

As his footsteps faded away, Rick held his breath, then A.J. told him, "Here's the turnoff, up that trail then behind those rocks. I'll hide the car."

Rick slipped out of the vehicle, then ran up the old firebreak through the scrub brush. Suddenly he heard footsteps, then flattened into the ground as Jake Dennis climbed up the slope, then he leaped out and tackled him, knocking him into the bushes.

As the man lay panting before him, Rick pointed his revolver in his face and snarled, "one word, one sound and I'll shoot you dead. Now move!"

"Wait a minute, Mr. Simon, you've got me all wrong.." Dennis protested, then Rick released the safety.

"I said one word, I'll won't let you alert that bastard. What you've done to my wife….now get going!"

Pushing and bullying the now cowed deputy, Rick marched him down the hill to a waiting Ron Johnson, who took him roughly by the arm and handcuffed him on the backseat of his car.

Putting on his transmitter, he called to his son, "Robbie, son, have you found your mother?"

"Almost there, Pop." Came his quiet response.

Rick "called" "Laurie, darlin', Robbie's coming."

"Rick, he's here." She responded then a few moments later he heard her over his transmitter, panic-stricken. "Rick, Fischer's coming back, oh no!"

Suddenly Rick heard sounds of a struggle. "Robbie, look out!" Laurie's voice called out in fear, then Fischer's voice ordered, "Put it down, Simon, or I'll kill her in front of you!"

"A.J., Towne, get up here, quick!" Ron radioed, then turned to tell Rick help was on the way, only to see him barreling up the hill.

Inside the caves, Robbie was frozen with helplessness, seeing the library clerk pointing a gun at his mother's head.

"Now!" Fischer cocked the trigger, then released it when Robbie put his weapon down.

"All right, take your handcuffs, and cuff your right hand." Laurie was paralyzed with fear at the sight of her son in danger. Fischer reached over and yanked his left arm behind him, then locked the cuff on it. "All right, get over there and face the rock." Robbie slowly turned, then Laurie saw Fischer raise the butt of his gun, as if to knock him out. Suddenly she heard the voice of her Grandmother, "Don't let him hurt your son!"

Abruptly the fear that left her weak turned to anger, and Laurie screamed "No!"

Using the rock she was leaning against for support, she pushed off and whipped her legs at their assailant, causing him to collapse to the ground. As he tried to get up, Laurie yelled, "Hurt my son, will you?" and kicked furiously at him.

Losing his gun in an effort to avoid her surprise assault, Fischer grabbed at her ankle, then twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain. Seeing he was starting to get the upper hand, she gave one more jerk, and landed a blow to his face. Bellowing in pain, he picked up a rock.

As if in slow motion, Laurie saw him coming at her, then shots rang out, and with a look of surprise on his face, Fischer fell to his knees, then dropped lifelessly to the rock floor.

Robbie called out, "Pop!" as Rick came out of the shadows.

"Rick, the bomb…." She managed to gasp, then watched as he tore the wires from the timer, disarming the clock. He went and uncuffed his son justas A.J. rushed into the cave, stopping as he saw the body of Fischer on the ground. "Is everyone all right?" A.J. asked, gingerly picking up the bomb.

"Robbie", Laurie looked up to see him leaning against the rock, a look of relief on his face. "I'm okay, Mom. Pop, where did you get your timing?"

"I've learned from the best, son." Rick said as he gathered Laurie into his embrace. A.J. hugged his nephew, grateful they had gotten there in time.

"Rick,." She collapsed against him, then buried her head in his chest as he reached around and untied her wrists and arms. He nearly lost it when he saw her bloodied shoulder.

"It's all right, my Laurie, my brave girl." He choked, then picked her up in his arms.

"He was going to kill Robbie, darling. I wouldn't let him. Please, just hold me, don't let go." She wept, then raised her eyes and seeing the naked emotion in his face, stopped crying long enough tokiss him.

"My brave men, you saved me." She managed, looking over at her son, who wiped his eyes then came over and hugged his parents.

"What about you, Mom, how did you bring him down like that?" Robbie asked wonderingly.

Reaching out with her good arm to stroke his face, she smiled and told them, "Grandmother reminded me that no one is going to hurt my children, ever." A.J. just looked at them, "Grandmother?"

"A.J., she was here, if I didn't have your voices or her strength to prop me up…"

"My Valkrie, you're the one who was strong." Rick assured her, holding her gently. He carried Laurie out of the darkness, following their son into the morning light as A.J. trailed behind them.

There was an emotional reception as the four Simons came down the rocky path, as Towne and Ron met them on the trail and insisted on helping carry Laurie to Oscar's Jeep.

Sheriff Rob embraced her, then told the others. "Get her to Rudy, I take it Fischer's dead."

Rick nodded. "He was going to kill them both, I made sure he'll never terrorize anyone again."

"Good work, guys, now I'll take care of him." Rob promised, then grinned as Ron sighed. "What a relief, that's usually my line."

"Well, I didn't say I couldn't use help!" the sheriff chuckled, then waved the caravan of cars off to the ranch.

On the way home, Oscar got Rudy on his transmitter, "We'll pick you up and head for the hospital…."

"Dad, no, no, please, just take me home. I'm so wet and cold." Laurie interrupted him to protest frantically.

Rick looked at her upset face and tried to soothe her. "Sweetheart, we need to have you looked at, look, .."

His voice softened as he said, "I know you want to go home where you'll feel safe. I promise as soon as Rudy has you checked out, we'll take you home."

He saw her resistance melt and she replied pleadingly, "Please, can I at least stop and change, I'm wet all over."

Rick felt ashamed that he didn't realize how uncomfortable she had been for so many hours. "I'm sorry, angel, of course we'll stop."

"Oh, love, I'm sorry too." She gulped. "I don't mean to be so stubborn, but it was so…I hated begging and saying thank you for a drink of water when I was sick from that monster did to me. I felt so powerless!"

In the front seat, Oscar swore aloud as Rick hugged her tightly to him. "I know, darlin' I know. I'm sorry he did that to my Laurie. But sweetheart, the only ones who are going to boss you around here are those who love you and want you to be well."

He felt her relax against him then she raised her face to his. "Por favor, mi amor." She whispered.

Rick answered with the only Spanish he could muster at that moment. "Si, mi chequita." then kissed her.

Oscar sighed. "Rudy, open the gate, somehow I don't think we're going to the hospital."


	6. Epilogue

"Shhh, Mike, simmer down, you're going to wake your mother." Rick scolded his dog, then handed the leash back to Robin as he started to close the door.

"Give me five minutes, honey. She had a nightmare last night, I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure, Pop. I won't start the eggs until then." His daughter smiled, then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Pop, you take such good care of Mom and all of us."

Moved, Rick opened the door again to hug Robin. "Thank you, Birdie, that's all I want to do. Now, just knock when you're ready."

Closing the door, Rick wiped his eyes, then stole back into the bed where his birthday girl lay sleeping.

He watched her breathing peacefully, grateful that three days after their ordeal, her arm was healing and she'd only had the one nightmare. Robbie and Laurie had both talked about what had happened in the cave, but only in listening to her statement did Rick truly understand the horror his wife had faced.

At least she were spared having to testify against Jake Dennis, the former deputy openly admitted his guilt and would be going to prison for a long time. When Sheriff Rob opened the silver box the robbers had been after, he discovered thousands of dollars of cash and priceless jewels. "That was their take from the other robberies they had done earlier in the month, Rick. Every town they worked in had several vacation homes ripped off." he had explained.

Now Laurie seemed to have most of her strength back, and with Rudy's discovery that the iron-enriched vitamins they were both taking had affected their "link", things were slowly getting back to normal.

Careful not to disturb the bandage on her injured arm, he wrapped himself around his wife, then kissed her neck. "Good morning, my princess."

"Mmmm, I love your waking me up, please do it again?." Laurie snuggled against him as he dropped kisses all over her face. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, darling." She opened her eyes, then he was startled by the sad expression on her face.

"Rick, I really got myself and Abby into danger this time. I feel so bad, maybe she's right, maybe I get into too much trouble by not thinking."

"Laurie, what on...,darlin', you didn't do anything wrong. Where did you get the idea Abby thinks that?" Rick was upset, then saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Rick, Abby once told me I got into too much trouble and you and A.J. were always having to bail me out. At the time I thought she was just jealous, but..I should have backed off immediately when she said to."

Rick cupped his hands gently around her face."Sweetheart, she was upset when she said that, as for backing off, she's glad now you two didn't, Randolph told Rob he and Fischer were going to knock Towne and Temple out when they came home. They might have been killed if you two hadn't interrupted them."

Laurie gazed at him, then put her good arm around him and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, darling. I do promise to be more careful, and to get on Brick faster." she promised between kisses.

Out of breath, Rick finally released her lips. "That's my girl, I love you, my angel. Whatever you want is yours."

Laurie's face beamed with joy as she whispered, "What I want is you, only you. You are my happiness, love. Never without you."

His only answer was to bury his mouth in hers, only to have a soft knock on the door interrupt him.

"Laurie….." he groaned against her lips.

"Let me guess, Rick, is that breakfast?" Laurie giggled, then laughed as both their stomachs rumbled.

"It better be, sweetheart. I need to feed my birthday girl." He snickered, sitting up, then pulling out one of her presents to put around her shoulders.

"Ohhhhh, darling, it's beautiful." Laurie lit up at the jade velour lounging jacket, then Rick helped her put on the matching short gown.

"Thank you, Rick, I love it!" she kissed him.

"Pop?"

Robin's voice interrupted them again.

Chuckling, Rick called, "We're ready, come on in."

At once the door opened and Ceci came bouncing in, "Happy Birthday Auntie!"

Laurie held out her arms and the little girl vaulted onto the bed then carefully hugged Laurie.

"How's your owwie, Auntie, did Uncle Rick make it better?" she asked, then Rick tried not to laugh as his wife embraced her niece. "Yes, he did, Ceci, all better. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

At that Robbie and Ramona and Robin and Ian piled into the room, bearing trays and children, and Rick laughed to see Laurie's face at all the food being passed around. There was a knock on the back door, then as Cecilia came in, Temple and Towne and Ron and Abby followed with a basket of cut fruit.

"Honey, you made all this, this morning?" she asked as everyone settled in around TV trays Ian had brought in.

"Well, Mom, Pop and Ian did help." Robin smiled, then giggled as Rick put a hurt face on. "Helped, heck I made the bacon!"

"And I baked the biscuits." Ian chimed in. Towne held up a bandaged thumb, "And I …."

"Okay, Towne, never mind!" Rick threw a grape at him.

"Well, to all the cooks, thank you for a wonderful breakfast!" Laurie bestowed kisses on each of the "helpers."

When all the dishes were empty, Robbie and Ian cleared everything away, then a pile of presents surfaced in front of her. "You guys, breakfast was a present enough!" Laurie was teary-eyed until Lala held out her arms and squealed "Nana!"

"You mean for me, thank you, Lala!" she beamed as Ramona handed her only granddaughter to her.

With "help" from the children, Laurie had fun in opening the various gift bags and boxes. "You sure you have enough clothing now?" Rick teased, as she held up the watered silk outfit Temple had picked up for him.

"Yes, silly. Enough so I can come into your office and surprise you every time!" she replied, winking at him. Amid the laughter, Rick wriggled his eyebrows back then kissed her amid an enthusiastic "Yuck!" from Andy.

"One of these days, son, he won't be saying that!" Rick chuckled at his son's red face.

"I don't know about that, Pop, he does the same with us!"

When she finished oohing over her new pendant and earrings, she came to the last box. Laurie saw the telltale handwriting on the tag, then glanced at her suddenly bashful husband.

Opening up the small, flat box, she found a turquoise and black leash, then a black streak hit the bed.

"A puppy, you got me a puppy? Oh, hello, love!" she gasped in between licks.

"His name is Rex, Grandma, I helped get him." Andy told her proudly, then Rick quietly said, "he's Mike's son, sweetheart. Seems the Chief had a visitor with a Scottish Terrier, and Mike made friends rather quickly!"

"Mike, oh you stinker!" Laurie giggled then welcomed the older dog on the bed, noticing with a pang that his injured leg was still stiff.

Mike snuffed at the frolicking Rex, then settled down in her lap, causing Rex to do the same as if playing a game.

"Rick, thank you so much, I love him!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, then whispering, "And I love you too, thank you for spoiling me."

"You're welcome, Laurie." He returned, then told Andy, "Cover your eyes, another yuck!"

At that Mike looked up then covered his eyes with his paw, reducing the happy group to hysterics.

"Okay, I think we need to get up now, we've got more surprises coming." Rick managed, wiping his eyes.

As the doors closed behind their family, Rick felt a shudder go through his wife, then he saw her bury her head in the sleeping puppies' fur.

"Darlin', what's wrong, what hurts.?" He stroked her hair, then let out a deep breath as she raised her face and wiped her eyes.

"I'm all right, Rick. I was just so happy, then I remembered how down Dad was yesterday. He's not blaming himself about the transmitters, is he?"

"Oh, no, Laurie. He's just been thinking he shouldn't have gotten so angry with the Secretary. It's not his fault, he knows that." Rick was relieved at her smile, then he felt her hands caress his face.

"Darling, I should have warned you I get emotional at birthdays, but, I'm so lucky. When I look in the mirror, I don't see a woman who's 50, I see your girl, the one who feels special every day. The best thing is..." She blushed then met his eyes. "I get to show you every day how I feel."

"Well, after lunch, you can show me again." He returned archly, then took her in his arms.

As promised, Rick had several surprises lined up for his wife's birthday lunch, including an old home movie his mother found showing Rick and Laurie and A.J. playing together and celebrating A.J.'s birthday. As the tape ended, Cecilia wiped her eyes, then looked at her children.

"Well, this is one birthday that didn't end up with A.J. getting ice cream all down his shirt or Rick getting into a fight with one of the guests."

"Oh, I don't know, Mom, day's still young." Rick teased, leaning back in his chair to flick his brother's ear.

"Rick! That's so adult." A.J. complained, drawing laughter from Ricky and Ceci.

"All right, time for a toast to the birthday girl." Oscar spoke up, then quietly slipped a piece of paper into a picture frame.

Standing up, he looked at Laurie, who smiled up at him from her perch on Rick's lap.

"27 years ago, I met a very brave young woman. The way she trusted those of us who took care of her won my heart from the very beginning. Then, when I found out she was my brother's grandchild, I vowed I'd make sure she never was without my love and protection.

I didn't know how difficult it would be, but, honey…." Oscar walked over to her and took her hand. "I want you to have this. I've called you my daughter for several years now, but this makes it official."

Laurie gazed at the double picture frame, one side showing a photo of herself and Oscar and Rick on their wedding day, the other holding a certificate of adoption from the state of Arizona.

"Oh, Dad." Her eyes filled with tears, but her joy was evident in her face as she stood up and embraced him.

"Thank you, thank you for being my father in every way. I love you." She sniffed.

"I love you too, baby," Oscar kissed her, then managed a grin as Rick wiped his eyes then added, "Guess that makes you my official father-in-law, huh?"

Amid the laughter, Oscar hugged Rick then pretended to eye Cecilia sternly. 'Well, Cecilia, perhaps I should find out your son's intentions toward my daughter."

She shook her head, chuckling. "Too late for that, Oscar, I don't mind sharing her though."

Rudy broke through the merriment, "Oscar, you forgot something, isn't there a toast involved here too?"

"Well, that's my privilege." A familiar voice announced, and Father Nick entered the room to hugs from the children and a heartfelt embrace from each of the Simons..

"Rick, darling, I should have known! Father, Rick told me you had to go to a conference for the Bishop!" she exclaimed, as Robbie brought him a chair.

"Hmmm, well, I think bending the truth for a good cause is acceptable." Their old friend smiled, then took a glass of punch from Robin.

"Besides, I did go to the conference, and the next time I have to do a Marriage Encounter, I have orders to bring my four best couples!" Father Nick bragged.

Rick put his arms around Laurie as Father waited until all the joking died down, then he became serious.

"Normally, Oscar, I'd defer to the birthday girls parents when giving a toast, but…" he looked at her, then put his hand on her hair, "I want to do this in honor of all the people whose lives she's touched. Laurie, I just want to give you a blessing, that all the good you have done in your fifty years comes back to you and your family a hundred-fold. And that you will always be protected from those who would take your piece of mind and security from you."

Everyone was quiet as Father blessed her, then he simply raised his glass and said "Happy Birthday to our girl!"

As everyone raised their glasses, Laurie wiped her eyes and hugged Father Nick. "Thank you, you've always been there for me. You gave me hope when as a child I didn't have much." She looked at all of them then added, "As have all my family when things have been bad. Thank you for sharing my birthday, and…" she looked at Rick, who was frantically hunting for a Kleenex. "Thank you, Rick, for making me so very happy. I love you."

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He choked, then swept her up in his arms and kissed her to the "awwwww" from their friends.

Suddenly a voice popped up. "Mom, is Uncle Rick and Auntie Laurie going to do that all day?"

Everyone laughed as Rick cleared his throat then smiled at the culprit. "What do you think, Ricky?"

Andy nudged his cousin, "He means yes. Mama and Papa do the same thing."

Robbie turned red as Ramona giggled, "Busted."

Ricky suddenly grinned that Simon smile. "Okay, but can we go riding first?" A.J. groaned, as Laurie winked at her nephew, "I think we can manage that!"

As the daylight faded, a very tired group of riders put their horses away under the watchful eye of Robbie, who taught Andy and Ricky and Joey and Ceci how to feed their mounts.

Rick and Laurie sat in the patio, content to watch Mike playing with Rex, and kibitz as their son wearily shooed the children inside. Rick stole a look at his watch, waiting for Oscar to return with the last of his "surprises" for his wife.

"Mom, I don't know how you get them to listen to you." Robbie collapsed next to his father then chuckled as Laurie passed him a glass of ice tea.

"I just talk to them like I talk to your father, darling. Except for Ceci, of course."

"What do you say to her, sweetheart?" Rick smirked as she replied "Yes, no you can't, and no, the horsy can't sleep in your room."

"Sis, she doesn't!" A.J. came out of the kitchen, then shook his head as Laurie told him, "Oh yes she does, she's going to be one of those teenagers who'd rather have a horse then a boyfriend."

"Well, now that's okay. At least it would be easier to manage a horse then a boyfriend." A.J. looked pleased, then yelled "Ow!" when Linda swatted him.

"Very funny, A.J.. A horse indeed!" she laughed, then squealed as A.J. plopped next to his brother then pulled Linda into his embrace.

"Rather have you then a horse, Linny." He whispered, then proved it with a kiss.

"That's more like it." Linda sighed.

Just then Cecilia came out of the house, stopping to survey her children and grandson.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mom." Rick saw a wistful look on her face.

"I was thinking, this is the best part of being a parent, to see your children, and their children happy and together at the end of the day."

"And it's all because of you, Mom." A.J. spoke up, then Laurie stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you for my family, Mom. I wouldn't be so happy if you and Uncle Jack hadn't let me come to dinner that first day. Remember?"

"I do, honey. The boys came running in, all excited because what their new friend did to the class bully." Cecilia sat down next to Laurie, then put an arm around her as she reminisced about that day.

Soon the Simons were surrounded by their children and their friends, listening to the start of a friendship.

As the front door bell rang, Rudy came out of the kitchen, then seeing everyone outside, went to open the door and found Oscar with Steve and Jaime Austin. "Where is everybody?" Oscar wondered, as Rudy embraced his friends. Before he could reply, they heard Cecilia's voice.

"As the car drove away, I promised Rick and A.J. we wouldn't let you disappear. And you know, honey, somehow, thanks to Steve and Oscar and Rudy, we found you again."

"Sounds like a happy ending to me." Steve stood at the back door, then Rick grinned as Laurie jumped up.

"Steve, Jaime! Oh, Rick!" she turned and saw his mischievous look. "You nut, thank you!" she flung her arms around him, then turned and hugged the newcomers.

Seeing the excitement of his daughter, Oscar turned to Rick.

"Good job, pal."

Rick gazed at the happy crowd, then met the older man's eyes. "You too, Dad. Like Mom says, we wouldn't have Laurie if it wasn't for you guys."

As they went to join the celebration, Rick smiled. Not just a happy ending, but a happy beginning. He couldn't wait to see what the next fifty years with his girl would be like.


End file.
